


The True Love II

by MaleficentMo



Category: High Society (1956), Philadelphia Story (1940)
Genre: And i just finished crying but i kind of need to again, F/M, Like I imagine Dex weote this for Tracy after they got married the second time, Songfic, good lord i need to sleep, kind of?, while on their honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentMo/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: Mr. C. K. Dexter-Haven's latest song for his Sam





	The True Love II

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I've never written a song before. But I haven't slept in over 30 hours and I just spent 20 minutes crying over Dex and Sam, so this happened.  
> Idk I love both versions of this movie, but I imagine Bing Crosby's voice singing this

I've heard "I'll love you til the stars go out"  
But have no doubt  
Darling I swear  
If the sky ever darkens, and the stars go out  
The world will stay bright  
Because your eyes will keep it there  
I've heard "I'll love you til the end of time"  
But bet your bottom dime  
If the end comes  
I'll turn my back on it fine  
And say, "another time"  
Because I've too much to do  
Staring into your eyes  
I will not let the mountains crumble  
I will not let the ocean dry  
I will stop the rain from falling  
And tho' a man, I will fly  
There is nothing can't be done  
There is no fight that can't be won  
There is no song that can't be sung  
And so soft as a sigh  
I'll whisper  
"I've heard I'll love you till the stars go out  
But darling have no doubt  
Oh my love I'll swear"


End file.
